Patin à glace
by Petit Coconuts
Summary: Jack et Heidi ont droit à une petite après midi en amoureux avec la découverte du patin à glace. Desolée pour le résumé, je suis nulle pour ça mais en gros c'est un JackxOC car j'ai remarqué qu'il n'y en avait pas Aucun spoiler si ce n'est qu'il y ai Jack (qui apparait dans la saison 12) et légèrement UA car il y a Gabriel


_Bon, voici donc un des fameux petits blabla de l'auteur!_

 _Brefouille, j'espère que l'os va vous plaire et n'hésitez pas a laisser des reviews (je sais pas trop si j'en suis friande, je viens de commencer)_

 _bisous bisous!_

 _PS : Ma béta est Racoonims, allez checker ce qu'elle fait, c'est vraiment sympa!_

 **Patin a Glace**

Jack sourit, les fêtes de fins d'années étaient passées. Il en avait beaucoup parlé avec Sam. Il avait d'ailleurs apprit qu'à la nouvelle année, on pouvait embrasser la personne que l'on aimait. Quand le compte à rebours était tombé à 0, il avait vu Dean courir vers Castiel, Sam embrassait déjà Gabriel et Charlie regardait la scène avec Bobby. Lui, il s'était tourné vers Heidi. Heidi était une jeune fille des plus normales. Le seul truc qui la différenciait était qu'elle était une chasseuse. Elle avait 19 ans et était pétillante de joie même si elle savait que sa vie n'allait pas être rose. Elle avait -d'ailleurs- de long cheveux teint en rose. Elle avait aussi de jolis yeux noisette et un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il se souvint avoir pris sont menton en coupe. Elle avait accroché ses bras autour de son coup. Ils s'étaient regardés l'espace de deux secondes puis s'étaient embrassés. Le baiser était doux et ses lèvres avaient un goût sucré. Il souriait et sa main droite allait se caler sur la hanche de la jeune fille. Il se détacha d'elle en souriant. Dans ses yeux, il y avait un nouvel éclat qu'il identifia comme de l'amour.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

TTTTTTTT

TTT

Un bruit d'une porte qui se referme fit sursauter Jack. Lui, les Winchesters et Heidi formaient la Team Free Will 2.0.

Heidi était arrivée quelques temps après Jack. En tout cas, ils étaient sur une affaire en se moment. Des loups-garous semblerait-il. Elle attrapa le bout des doigts de Jack. Celui ci enlaça les enlaça avec ceux de sa petite amie. Heidi se tourna vers lui, les yeux pétillant d'un éclat enfantin. Jack haussa un sourcil, l'encourageant à parler.

"Tu sais Jack, j'ai vu qu'il y avait un lac pas très loin et qu'il était gelé. Je sais que certaines personnes font du patin a glace donc je pensais que je pourrais te le faire découvrir. Lâcha prudemment Heidi, redoutant une réponse négative.

-Tu me propose d'aller glisser sur un lac gelé avec une monture en fer collée sur des chaussures que nous devrons utiliser contre de l'argent? Demanda Jack en penchant la tête.

-En... En quelques sortes oui, répondit la jeune fille, un sourire naissant de nouveau sur ses lèvres.

-Pourquoi pas, cela semble être une bonne expérience."

Heidi eut un de ses sourires éclatant se Jack aimait tant. Heidi serra sa main et le guida vers un endroit où on pouvait louer des patins à glace.

Une fois fait, ils se dirigèrent vers le lac. Heidi laissa quand même un message par téléphone au reste de la troupe si jamais Tic et Tac (comme elle les appelle si affectueusement), Cas' et Gabe se demandaient où ils étaient passés. Une fois chaussés, Heidi posa un premier pied sur la glace, puis le deuxième. Elle failli tomber et Jack se précipita vers elle pour la rattraper.

Seulement, la glace, bah sa glisse... (NDA : La logique...)

Résultat, ils tombèrent et glissèrent sur cinq mètres avant de s'arrêter. Jack, étant au dessus d'Heidi en profita pour la regarder. Une fois qu'ils eurent finit de glisser (parce qu'ils glissaient toujours), il resta à califourchon au dessus d'elle pour continuer à l'admirer. Heidi sourit et finit par demander à Jack s'il pourrait se relever pour lui permettre de le faire aussi. La quête fut périlleuse et coûta de nombreux bleus et éclats de rire mais nos courageux chasseurs réussirent à surmonter cette étape. Finalement, ils passèrent tout l'après midi à patiner. Vers 17h, ils mirent leurs chaussures, allèrent rendre les patins puis allèrent s'installer sur un banc juste à côté du lac. Ils papotèrent pendant encore 2-3h, Jack se demandant comment les humains avaient eu l'idée d'inventer le patin a glace. Heidi se glissa finalement à côté de Jack puis l'embrassa du bout des lèvres en souriant.

"Comme c'est mignoooooon! Bon, c'est pas tout mais nous on vous attends pour manger!" Lança un Gabriel fier de son effet de surprise.

Heidi avait sursauté et Jack avait refermé ses bras protecteur de elle et la tenait contre lui, ses yeux passèrent au jaune-orange le temps d'un dixième de seconde avant d'identifier la "menace" comme inoffensive puisqu'ils connaissaient Gabe.

Jack se releva en premier et tendit sa main a Heidi, elle l'accepta avec plaisir et lui fit un petit sourire. Jack lui vola un petit baiser innocent pendant que Gabriel éclatait de rire en voyant les joues d'Heidi se colorer de rouge.

 _Fin_


End file.
